


Enigma

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is an enigma, wrapped in a riddle inside a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

Dave Karofsky was a riddle. A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. He liked to pretend he was big manly he-man who never cried, gargled glass, and could bench press twice his body weight.

Here he was sitting in social studies class watching Little House on the Prairie. Dave would never admit it, but he loves that show. He and his grandma used to watch it every afternoon when he'd stay with her until his parents got off work. He remembered crying his eyes out when Mary went blind when he was a young boy, and to his consternation he discovered that was the very episode they were watching.

He was glad he chose a seat in the back. He got caught up in the story and was once again moved to tears when Mary has a breakdown and realizes that she is blind, and that it is permanent. She becomes angry and bitter, and he can't help but relate to her a little. He knows what it feels like to feel trapped and feel angry at the situation life has put you in. He's glad the room is dark because he can't stop the tears that are sliding down his cheeks.

Just then he feels a tissue pressed into his hand and he looks over to see Kurt also crying. He smiles and turns back to the screen.

Dave sits in shocked mortification for the rest of the period and stalks into the locker room.

Kurt follows him in.

"It's okay, Dave. It was a very emotional scene."

"I don't think I need to tell you this, but you better not tell anyone, Fancy."

"Tell anyone what?"

"That you saw me crying."

"Why do you care so much what other's think of you?"

"Because crying is for fags."

Kurt shot him a look and Dave shut up.

"There is nothing wrong with showing emotion, Dave. In fact, I think it's rather sweet that you cried about Mary."

Dave didn't know what to say.

Kurt fixed his cheeks and headed back out.

"You should be more sweet, more often, it looks good on you."

Dave felt his heart constrict and he put his head in his hands.

What to do. Be nice and sweet to Kurt, and perhaps get on his good side, or be manly and tough and a he-man and survive high school.

Teenage life was a riddle. A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.


End file.
